Chi-Chi (DBHSP)
Chi-Chi is the princess of Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox-King who later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl in the original Dragon Ball, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have angry outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku and their sons many times throughout the series. 'Biography' TBA 'Personality' As a child, Chi-Chi was shy and easily scared. As an adult, she changed completely in terms of personality. She is often shown to be a nagging, overprotective, and controlling, but caring mother, similar to the typical overbearing shōnen mother. Despite being far inferior in power to the Z-Fighters, she is still by far one of the strongest women on Earth. Chi-Chi is known for being focused on Gohan's academic achievements rather than his fighting ability, as she initially wanted Gohan to stay out of danger and not grow up without an education like Goku did. Chi-Chi usually becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, sometimes to the point that Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, and she is always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed. A few times it is implied that she is proud of Gohan's fighting achievements (though she usually refuses to admit it) such as when he and Goten join the World Martial Arts Tournament. From Cell's defeat onwards, she becomes more accepting of Gohan fighting, and she doesn't try to interfere with Vegeta's sparring with Gohan, also knowing that doing so would be pointless. Her acceptance of fighting is demonstrated in the Buu Saga when she actually teaches Goten how to fight, and she is almost as strict about it as she was originally with Gohan's studies. Chi-Chi is also known for her fiery temper, which most of the Z-Fighters fear, mainly Goku and Krillin, and even Piccolo. Because of her temper, Goku rarely, if ever, stands up to her. Gohan and Goten fear her temper as well, but they are more likely to stand up to her than Goku is. The only Z-Fighters who have never once feared her are Vegeta and Android 18 (though the latter has never caused her angry outbursts). Despite her short temper and overbearing nature, Chi-Chi is far from fearless. Several times in Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy, she is shown to be somewhat afraid of Vegeta, becoming nervous whenever he gets angry, similar how to the other Z-Fighters react to her outbursts. This was partially what caused her to change in personality (along with Goku's death), as Vegeta was the first person in a long time who not only completely lacked fear of her, but could actually instill fear in her. Since she feared Vegeta's temper, she could not bring herself to stop him from training with Gohan, and she grew to accept it. 'Relationships' 'Power' TBA 'Abilities' 'Battles' Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy Characters